<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jackie boy and the American by Mitogen (Karaii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176245">Jackie boy and the American</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Mitogen'>Mitogen (Karaii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Soldiers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Mitogen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1993, and ten year old Jack the Ripper is a child soldier under the command of The American.</p><p>A series of old fanfics, fanart, and fan comics drawn from 2007 onward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raiden &amp; Solidus Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jackie boy and the American</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fascination with Solidus and Raiden arose from a sharp realization: though his accelerated aging gives him an appearance of a man in his thirties, during the First Liberian War George Sears is at most a teenager, too. Unlike Solid, who grew up in America, and Liquid, who grew up in England, was the third clone abandoned to Africa? (Did he gather child soldiers to emulate the original he never got to know?)</p><p>Whatever the reason, both Raiden and George Sears shared the same past: they grew up being child soldiers leading other children to war.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know,” the American ventured a few centimeters into their respective smokes, “that I named you after my father?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir?” the child’s eyes were wide, his blond hair glowing a fierce orange, lighting up his deceptively naïve-looking face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep,” the American said. "Though, just between us, I actually never met the bastard."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack took that in solemnly. “I never knew my father either,” he admitted quietly, “Do you think his name was Sir, like you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The American abruptly roared with laughter, tossing his now-spent smoke into the bonfire. “Sure it was, Jackie boy.” He eyed the charred mass of their victims with a crooked, cruel smile. "Sure it was."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack thought about it as he sucked the last puffs of his cigarette. They'd both been abandoned by their fathers. Or maybe they'd abandoned their fathers first? Jack couldn't remember that far, even though he'd tried. Gunpowder made his memories vague, dream-like, and distorted. Sometimes he even thought he could hear a woman screaming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jack," the American interrupted his train of thought. "Remember this."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sir?" Jack asked, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The American's teeth were stained yellow so up close. “The smell of this, the feel of tonight’s air, heavy with death." He gestured at the bonfire that feasted upon the corpses of their friends and enemies alike. "You will kill until the day you die, boy, and you will enjoy their remains like we just did. Benefit from the losses of others rather than regret their deaths, or else you will be swallowed by misery and die. Do you understand me? Do not pity the dead, because they are gone. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, sir,” Jack repeated automatically, “I understand.” He didn't quite, but he knew better than to say so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” the American said. “Good boy." His large hand came on top of Jack's head, soft this time, without the intent to harm. "Let’s have another cigarette. It’s cold out tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>